Storm
by HwiKa.HaeKyu
Summary: Bayangan itu kembali melintas di otaknya. Sesak. Sangat menyesakkan. Rasa sakit itu selalu muncul. Dan menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi./ Story from SS4 Suju VCR Storm/ Mind to RnR?


Desclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt.. Dan mereka semua milik tuhan dan orang tua.

Cast : Donghae, dll

Rate : K+ (aman kok buat anak dibawah umur :P)

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : semi BL/Yaoi, Typo's, OOC, dll.

Cerita di ambil dari perform SS4 Suju saat membawakan lagu Storm dan berdasarkan VCR sebelum lagu tersebut.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

"WAE?" teriak seorang namja dari dalam kamarnya yang gelap.

"WAEEE?" teriaknya lagi.

Ditekuknya kedua kakinya dan memeluknya.

Air matanya kembali mengalir.

Dia merutuki kenapa persediaan air matanya tak juga habis.

Sekelebat bayangan melintas di otaknya.

"ARRGGGHHHH!"

Diremasnya helaian rambut coklat itu berusaha menahan sakit yang amat sangat.

Tidak. Bukan kepalanya yang sakit.

Melainkan hatinya.

Sakit. Sangat sakit.

Hingga dia ingin membenturkan kepalanya hingga pecah.

Agar semua memori yang sangat menyakitinya itu hilang.

HILANG!

.

_Geuman malhae _

Tes.

_Geu ipsureul yeolgido jeone_

_Modeungeol_

Air mata terjatuh dari kedua manik milik seorang namja yang tengah duduk di panggung dalam sebuah konser besar dan menikmati setiap makna dari lagu yang dibawakan oleh grupnya, Super Junior.

_Arabeorin naega wonmangseureopda_

Dipejamkan kedua mata yang telah meneteskan permatanya itu.

_Geojitmallo domanggago shipjiman neoui _

Ditengadahkan kepalanya ke atas mencoba mengembalikan kembali air matanya yang memaksa keluar.

_du nuni ijen annyeongira mareul hane _

Deg.

Bayangan itu kembali melintas di otaknya.

_Gyeou garyeogo maeumeul jaba geochin pokpungcheoreom millyeowatda _

Rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya. Rasa sakit didadanya. Hatinya.

_Machi Bitmulcheoreom jiwojil unmyeongigetjiman_

Sesak.

Sangat menyesakkan.

Serasa pasokan oksigen benar-benar habis di area yang sangat luas ini.

_Ggaejin geoul wie maejeojin inyeonboda deouk apatgie _

_I georeumui ggeuteul bonaeneun maeumeul neon moreugettji_

.

.

Suara dentingan piano semakin menyiksanya.

Ditatapnya serbuk putih yang kini sengaja di jatuhkan di atas para penonton.

Layaknya salju di musim dingin.

Mengingatkannya pada sebuah kenangan.

_Geuman ureo geu nunmure jeotgido jeone modeungeol _

Kenangan yang sangat indah. Namun kini menyakitkan.

Ingin sekali dia memutar waktu dan kembali pada keindahan saat itu.

_arabeorin naega wonmangseureopda _

Tapi waktu tetaplah berputar. Tidak dapat dimundurkan ataupun di hentikan.

Waktu pun turut menyiksanya.

_Geojitmallo pihaeboryeo hajiman neoui du nuni ijen annyeongira mareul hane..._

_._

Digigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit yang menyerang hatinya.

_Gyeou garyeogo maeumeul jaba geochin pokpungcheoreom millyeowatda _

Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam.

Mempersiapkan dirinya yang akan mengambil alih lagu itu sebentar lagi.

_Machi Bitmulcheoreom jiwojil unmyeongigetjiman_

_._

_Ddeugeopdeon sarang yeolbyeongeul anhgo memalla beorin ipsul geu wiro_

_Heulleonaerineun nae nunmurui uimireul neon moreugettji..._

_._

.

Hatinya kembali mencelos saat lagu memasuki bagian klimaksnya.

_Deo meoreojiryeogo neomu aesseujima imi nae momeun jogagna_

Sungguh.

Dirinya sungguh tidak tahan.

Ingin sekali rasanya dia berteriak dan menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

_Ggaejyeobeoryeosseo nega wonhaettdeon daero_

Namun apa dayanya.

Dirinya lemah. Sangat lemah.

Bahkan sudah hancur.

_Nege han georeumdo deoneun gakkai gal su eobseo_

Dan hanya tangis dalam diam yang mampu mewakili perasaannya.

_Gyeou garyeogo maeumeul jaba geochin pokpungcheoreom millyeowatda_

Ditundukkan kepalanya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

_Machi Bitmulcheoreom jiwojil unmyeongigetjiman _

Tangannya meraba dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit dan sesak.

_Ggaejin geoul wie maejeojin inyeonboda deouk apatgie_

_I georeumui ggeuteul bonaeneun maeumeul neon moreugo_

Kini tangannya mulai menghapus jejak tangisnya dan kembali menarik napas panjang.

_Ddeugeopdeon sarang yeolbyeongeun anhgo memalla beorin ipsul geu wiro_

Tidak sanggup.

Dirinya sudah tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara untuk menyanyikan bagiannya.

_Heulleonaerineun nae nunmurui uimireul neon moreugetji_

Dan di baris terakhir, tangisnya kembali pecah.

.

"Donghae-ah, gwenchana?" tanya seorang namja titisan malaikat yang sangat khawatir melihat dongsaengnya.

"Aniya," jawabnya lemah.

Air mata kembali terjatuh.

Namun kali ini mengalir mulus di pipi Leeteuk.

Dipeluknya sosok rapuh yang telah kehilangan lebih dari separuh nyawanya itu.

Membelai rambut coklat milik dongsaengnya dengan sangat lembut.

Mencoba memberikan kekuatan dan ketenangan pada setiap setuhannya.

"Saeng-ah, jebal. Kembalilah menjadi Donghae yang dulu," bisik Leeteuk pelan.

"Wae, hyung?" tanya sosok rapuh Donghae yang membuat Leeteuk melepas pelukannya.

"Ne?" tanya Leeteuk bingung dan menatap Donghae dengan meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa aku masih hidup?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang kini membuat seluruh tubuh Leeteuk lemas.

"Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?"

Leeteuk menggeleng cepat dan kembali memeluk erat Donghae-nya.

"Aniya! Jangan katakan apapun lagi!"

"Aku ingin pergi, hyung."

"Cukup, Hae-ah!"

"Aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini."

"Hentikan, jangan di teruskan!"

"Aku ingin menyusulnya."

"Kubilang HENTIKAN!"

Sebuah teriakan yang keluar dari seorang titisan malaikat membuat Donghae terdiam.

.

Di lain tempat. Seorang berambut putih pemilik gummy smile menutup pintu dorm dengan keras.

"Ya! Eunhyuk-ah! Apa maksudmu membanting pintu begitu?" tanya lead vocal Super Junior yang menarik tangan dongsaengnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, untuk tidak membuat VCR itu!" teriaknya hilang kendali.

Semua terdiam.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahi kami. Itu kan bukan kehendak kami," ujar sang magnae dengan tenang seolah tak akan terjadi sesuatu.

Eunhyuk menjadi semakin emosi dan langsung menyerang Kyuhyun hingga memojokkannya ke dinding.

"Kau! Kau masih bisa bicara begitu, eoh? CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Lalu aku harus bilang bagaimana lagi? Sebelumnya juga Hae-hyung setuju-setuju saja. Salahnya sendiri tidak menolak dari awal. Sok kuat."

Bugh.

Pipi mulus Kyuhyun seketika membiru karena hantaman yang dilancarkan Eunhyuk padanya.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" Yesung berteriak dan menarik Eunhyuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Cih. Aku memberi bocah ini sebuah pelajaran, hyung."

"Masuk ke kamarmu, sekarang!"

Eunhyuk masih memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum menuruti perintah hyungnya.

Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengusap lebam di pipinya dengan pelan.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne, hyung."

"Sini hyung obati dulu."

"Ah, aniya. Aku mau keluar sebentar, hyung."

Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

"Kau mau kemana tengah malam begini, Kyu?"

"Ingin melihat Donghae-hyung."

Kyuhyun pun menghilang di balik pintu.

.

Sosok Donghae tengah berdiri pada pagar pembatas di atap dormnya dan yang lain.

Menikmati angin malam yang menusuk kulit juga langit malam yang terlihat sepi.

Tak ada bulan dan satu bintang pun yang menghiasi hamparan langit luas ini.

Hanya ada gumpalan awan yang menandakan akan turunnya hujan lebat.

"Chagiya, kalau aku jatuh dari sini. Aku pasti mati."

Dilihatnya ke bawah yang menunjukkan betapa tingginya tempatnya berpijak dengan dasar sana.

"Dan aku akan langsung bertemu denganmu, benarkan?"

.

"Tapi... Aku akan mati 12 kali kalau aku benar benar melakukannya."

Donghae tersenyum miris.

Ya, setelah mati untuk yang pertama kalinya kalau dia benar-benar mencoba bunuh diri.

Dirinya akan mati 12 kali lagi nkarena semua member akan kembali membunuhnya setelah mereka semua juga mati.

Kembali di lihatnya langit hitam yang kini mulai meneteskan permatanya.

Setetes demi setetes hingga menjedi guyuran yang deras.

Donghae tak berniat sedikit pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

Namun ditolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat tetesan itu tidak lagi mengguyur tubuhnya dan mendapati seseorang tengah memayunginya dengan wajah cemas.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan begini, hyung?"

Donghae mendecak kesal saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini basah kuyup.

Ditariknya tubuh dongsaengnya itu hingga mendekat padanya.

Dan mereka pun berlindung di satu payung.

"Payung ini tidak cukup untuk kau dan aku, hyung," ujar Kyuhyun yang mendorong tangannya lebih mendekat pada Donghae hingga payung itu benar-benar melindungi hyungnya, bukan dirinya.

"Aish."

Donghae menyambar payung dari tangan kyuhyun dengan cepat dan kembali menarik Kyuhyun mendekat padanya.

"Nanti kau sakit, pabo!" bentak Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Namun bukan seringaian evil yang biasa dia perlihatkan.

Senyum tulus yang mengandung sebuah arti.

"Tak apa kalau itu bisa membuatku merasakan juga bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan, Hae-hyung."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah saat air matanya mulai menetes.

Dirinya tidak sanggup melihat kedua manik Donghae yang menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam.

Tak ada lagi cahaya yang membuat manik itu bersinar disana.

Kyuhyun merindukan cahaya itu.

Donghae kembali memalingkan wajah Kyuhyun hingga berhadapan dengannya.

Di usapnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus milik dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung... berhentilah. Berhentilah bersedih. Berhentilah mengenangnya, hyung. Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan orang di sekitarmu."

Donghae hanya diam.

"Kau bersedih membuat kami pun sedih, hyung. Kau menyiksa dirimu, kami pun tersiksa melihatmu. Berhentilah, hyung. Sudah cukup kau buat kami tersiksa selama 3 bulan ini. Bukalah matamu. Relakan kepergiannya, hyung."

"Uljima."

Tangis Kyuhyun pecah dengan satu kata telak dari Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat dongsaengnya menangis makin jadi itupun memeluknya.

"Ck, rasanya sekarang keadaannya terbalik, ne?"

"..."

"Arasseo. Aku sudah tenang sekarang. Sebenarnya, aku sudah merelakannya sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Tapi konser ini membuat pertahananku hancur. Aku tidak tahu apa aku sanggup melewati konser-konser selajutnya dengan tipe yang sama setiap kalinya."

"Kau pasti bisa, hyung. Kau itu kuat. Atau kau ingin aku bilang manager-hyung untuk menghapus bagian itu?"

"Aniya, aku akan coba sekali lagi. Kalau masih sama, kau boleh menghapusnya."

.

.

.

Lagi.

Dirinya kembali duduk di panggung yang megah ini setelah VCR yang begitu menyakiti hatinya selesai di putar.

Diliriknya seseorang yang duduk di bawah sebelah kanannya.

Dia –Kyuhyun- melihat dengan cemas seorang yang balik menatapnya yang malah menyunggingkan senyum.

Senyum palsu.

Senyum untuk menutupi hatinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Namun, dia tidak boleh seperti ini.

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, mengarahkan microfon mendekat pada bibirnya dan mulai melantunkan lagu dengan suara indahnya.

_Geuman malhae _

_Geu ipsureul yeolgido jeone_

_Modeungeol_

_Arabeorin naega wonmangseureopda_

Dirinya berhenti dan kembali menarik napas.

Dinikmatinya lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan indah oleh salah satu dongsaengnya itu.

_Geojitmallo domanggago shipjiman neoui du nuni ijen annyeongira mareul hane_

Diliriknya kembali dongsaengnya yang duduk di sebelah kanan bawahnya itu yang bersiap mengambil alih lagu.

_Gyeou garyeogo maeumeul jaba geochin pokpungcheoreom millyeowatda _

Suaranya yang indah membuat dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit.

Kenangan itu kembali terngiang di otaknya.

_Machi Bitmulcheoreom jiwojil unmyeongigetjiman_

Kenangan buruknya yang dijadikan dasar pembuatan VCR menyakitkan itu.

_Ggaejin geoul wie maejeojin inyeonboda deouk apatgie _

Membuatnya selalu hilang kendali tiap melakukan perform dengan lagu yang indah ini.

Dipejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik napas dalam.

_I georeumui ggeuteul bonaeneun maeumeul neon moreugettji _

Namun tidak untuk kali ini.

Kesedihan itu tidak boleh menguasai dirinya terus menerus.

Dia harus kuat.

Dia harus mampu menahan perasaan itu.

_Geuman ureo geu nunmure jeotgido jeone modeungeol _

_arabeorin naega wonmangseureopda _

_Geojitmallo pihaeboryeo hajiman neoui du nuni ijen annyeongira mareul hane..._

_Gyeou garyeogo maeumeul jaba geochin pokpungcheoreom millyeowatda _

_machi Bitmulcheoreom jiwojil unmyeongigetjiman _

_Ddeugeopdeon sarang yeolbyeongeul anhgo memalla beorin ipsul geu wiro _

_Heulleonaerineun nae nunmurui uimireul neon moreugettji ..._

_Deo meoreojiryeogo neomu aesseujima imi nae momeun jogagna_

Kenapa?

Dia selalu tidak bisa menahan perasaannya begitu mendengar suara dongsaengnya ini.

Rasa sakit itu selalu muncul. Dan menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi.

_Ggaejyeobeoryeosseo nega wonhaettdeon daero _

Tidak.

_Nege han georeumdo deoneun gakkai gal su eobseo_

Dia tidak ingin dirinya kalah.

Dia tidak ingin dirinya selalu terserang rasa sakit itu.

Dia pasti mampu.

_Gyeou garyeogo maeumeul jaba geochin pokpungcheoreom millyeowatda _

_Machi Bitmulcheoreom jiwojil unmyeongigetjiman _

_Ggaejin geoul wie maejeojin inyeonboda deouk apatgie _

_I georeumui ggeuteul bonaeneun maeumeul neon moreugo_

Dia harus mampu.

_Ddeugeopdeon sarang yeolbyeongeun anhgo memalla beorin ipsul geu wiro_

_Heulleonaerineun nae nunmurui uimireul neon moreugetji_

**END**

**.**

With HwiKa disini.

Kami author baru, mohon bimbingannya sunbaenim.

Adakah yang bersedia memberikan Review?

Saran dan Kritik diterima..


End file.
